Hermione the Bachelorette
by HelenaHatchet
Summary: To promote her new book Hermione decides to take drastic measures by doing a reality show! Malfoy industries decides to greenlight the show thinking that it will be the perfect thing to boost their muggle/wizard image.


"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione gapped at her close friend and agent. "There's no way you're serious. The whole point of this was for people to take me more seriously."

"Hermione it would be great free publicity and who knows you could fall in love."

"Annie, Ginny, I love you both, I really do. But a dating show? I wanted to write a book, get my name out there-" Ginny laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough, Hermione glared. "-Without your brother and husband attached to it. This was supposed to be my time to shine, alone. Not go one some dating show."

Ginny bit her lip debating on whether or not to tell Hermione the big secret, well it wouldn't be a secret soon especially if Hermione saw the next day's paper.

"Look Malfoy industries has even green lit the project. They think it's the perfect mix of muggle and magical resources"

"Malfoy industries? Annie, please give me some good news, I don't think this could get any worse"

The two other women exchanged a knowing look. Hermione caught the glance and she knew something was up. Her stomach fell and instantly she knew whatever they weren't saying was big. "What? What is it? You're keeping something from me. I've known you both for years I can tell."

"Hermione you may want to sit down for this" Ginny paused before she went on, Hermione just crossed her arms. "It's about Ronald…"

"Listen love you may want to sit—"Annie implored, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Ron's getting married, to Pansy Parkinson." Hermione blanched. She felt like the world was slowly closing in on her. There wasn't an escape she needed air she needed -

"I'll do the show."

Three weeks later

Hermione looked at her new room for the next six weeks. She smiled slightly at the luxurious space, knowing that it was much more lavish than anything she'd ever own. She was happy that she decided to do this, and Annie assured her that she wouldn't have to deal with Draco Malfoy directly. Hermione was happy for small miracles when she was told this, she didn't know if she could deal with Malfoy and Ronald and Pansy's engagement.

Her thoughts where interrupted by a sharp knock on her new bedroom door.

"Well Granger, how do you like the room?" Hermione cringed, that voice. She turned so fast she lost her footing.

"Malfoy? I thought that you weren't going to be here for any of this."

"Slight change of plans I'm afraid. I really do look forward to us getting to work close together though." Than he gave her one of his trade mark Malfoy smirks. She almost lost it, counting to ten in her head she calmed down a bit.

"Well isn't that lovely. So I'm assuming you're the producer of this project?" he nodded at her question and continued to look around the room that could have passed for a small apartment.

"As a matter of fact I am. With a project this important I couldn't leave it to chance. Knew I had to do the job myself. Come on Granger, it's not like the Wizarding world isn't about to see your love life. What's one more person in on the fun?"

"Malfoy you know it only upsets me because it's you." She couldn't help but think how embarrassing this was. She knew that he'd be in on the project but for him to be there every step of the way. It was Draco Malfoy; Slytherin prince turned every witch's fantasy. She could help but feel slightly ashamed that she needed something this elaborate to find someone, especially since the producer of the show had women flocking to him in herds.

"Right well I promise I'll keep it professional if you can. Besides Annie told me your doing this out of need of publicity. Though got to love the timing, Weasel and Pansy's engagement is announced than you do this…"

His voice trailed off letting her imagine what he was thinking. She sat down on her bed and sighed, Hermione was over petty school rivalries but she wasn't about to bear her soul to her pervious tormenter.

"Look Malfoy, I'm really tired. Could we just not? I have my reasons for doing this, and you're right. We should be able to keep this professional." She averted her eyes still quite embarrassed. She was going to kill Annie for this.

"Hermione." Her eyes snapped to his when he said her name softly. "Look I know we're not friends, hell we're not even acquaintances really. I'd understand if you were doing this to get back at Ron. When I heard about what happened between you… Well let's just say I know exactly how you felt." He lowered his eyes, clearing his throat abruptly. "Uhm, look I need to check on the guys side of the house. I'll see you later."

Hermione blinked at the spot Malfoy just vacated, she wasn't sure if that was compassion or something else. All she knew was she was in no way ready for what she signed up for.


End file.
